


A Walk At Three

by lahmsteiger_lover



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heartache, Kissing, Light Romance, Love and lost, M/M, best mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lahmsteiger_lover/pseuds/lahmsteiger_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The message was just: “Up?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Walk At Three

**Author's Note:**

> Finally I get to write a Lahmsteiger fanfic! After like nearly three months of emotions of the World Cup, I really need to write. Enjoy the fic and thank you everyone!  
> Also posted on lahmsteiger-lovers on Tumblr, just so you know.

Philipp moved in his awakening. Cursing the vibrating phone for waking him up, he rubbed his eyes, tried to read his mobile’s screen. It was just three in the morning and someone was not giving him enough of his sleep.The screen showed: “Basti.”

He groaned and pressed the keyboard in sleepiness. The message was just: “Up?”

“No.” He quickly texted back. “You woke me up. Something to tell me and couldn’t wait?”

Immediately came the text from his mate: “Maybe. A walk?”

“Alright.” The walk was something private between them. When he or his mate needed comfort, they always walked with each other. And that meant Basti needed some comfort. He never denied that, though.

“Allianz. In 30 minutes.”

***

They had been walking beside each other for like an hour, neither of them had said a word. The sky was very dark and the only source of light were some bulbs at the Areana. It was a little chilling at the arena, making Philipp shiver a little. He looked at Basti, tried to read the younger man’s expression but soon gave up. It was weird to see his mate like that. They had been through things together, saw each other’s ups and downs in life. He clearly remembered the way Bastian breaking down in his arms and trying to look strong to others when they lost an important match; the sad look in those eyes after a heated argument; that look of passion and happiness when they won the League and the World Cup;… He remembered all those things. But never had he saw Basti like this.

After like eternity, Philipp decided to speak up: “Basti, what’s wrong? Tell me.” He kept his question as a whisper, while reaching the midfielder’s arm.

Without a word, Basti violently pulled Philipp in a tight embrace, his lips quickly searched for Philipp’s, kissing the smaller man with all his strength. Philipp was shocked in a second before hugging Bastian and kissed him back, tracing his bicep with small circles. He was sure he could taste the passion, the love, the pain, the complex emotions that Schweini was giving him, even the salty tears that were trailing down into their kiss. Their scent merged with each other’s as Philipp inhaled it in his lungs – sweet cologne of the midfielder that he had fallen in love with. It was not the first time they had given little kisses to each other, but this was so different. He knew Basti always showed his affection to others, but never like this, especially with him. Honestly, Philipp loved this feeling.

Both men pulled apart for air, but Bastian still had his arms around Philipp’s small body, hugging him like he was afraid of losing Philipp if he released. Slowly, he rested his chin on top of the defender’s head, put feather kisses on his hair, as the other man stayed silent, hugged Bastian’s arms close to him and kissed on his hand.

“Fips.”

“Basti.”

“I…”

“What was that for?”

“Why did you leave?”

“The national team? I thought it was the right time to do that-“

“Nonsense, Fips! We just won the World Cup and you are still fit for another Euro! I knew Miro would leave, that was enough. But you? Why did you do that, Fips? Why?”

“Basti, calm dow-“

“ **I CAN’T!** How can I do that, Fips? The team needs you. You are always a great captain. Alright, I was wrong at first, but you know that we all need you! Without you, who will defend our goal? Who will make us calm when we want to protest the referee? Who will make us strong? Who will control Thomas from all his childish behaviour and his chance of ruining things? And many more!” he gasped and kept on his speech, “And who will be there for me? This is selfish, I know, but I need you Fips. We need you. Please.” A single tear slid down from Bastian’s cheek as his face reddened with anger and pain. Philipp could never stand seeing his friend – more than a friend – in that state of emotion. They broke in tears together, still hugging like one from 2006. They were shaking, shivering, crying on the soft surface of Allianz Arena – where they had been with each other, from Bayern Munich II to I, where they had done the training with each other,… Memories flushed Philipp’s mind and heart, for one moment he thought he could not handle all the pain inside. Yes, he loved the team, loved all his teammates, loved that feeling before and after each match… And the most important, Basti.

But he could not just break down with his mate like this.

“Basti.” He whispered. “Basti, look at me. Look me in the eyes, and please listen to me.” Beautiful pools of Basti met his as he was hypnotized of those eyes – those he had fallen for when they were still young and carefree. “Everything must come to an end. I am not the brightest star in the team… No, listen. The time of me has come, and I just naturally followed my instincts. We all got that time too. Young players need space to grow, like us back to 2004. I can’t be the burden. There will always be someone better, Basti. I love the team with all my heart, and I think it’s the time. That’s it, mate.”

“But, Thomas and the younger players – they need someone to help them. That must be you.” Basti argued back, this time with less anger in his voice, just confusion.

“There will always be someone. And,” he chuckled, “I put my trust in you. You will help them reach their goals. I know you can.” He stroke the younger man’s back and pressed a kiss on his chin. They just lay there on the grass, listened to their heartbeats, kept each other close.

“I just want us to end together, Fips.” Basti’s voice was soft, seemed to comfort himself than his captain. “We started it all together, another Euro will mark our end. I feel terrible, Fips. The team won’t be the same without you.” He took Philipp’s hand on his bigger one and pressed it to his chest. “Can you feel it?”

“I do. I do Basti.”

“I know I don’t need to say this, you already knew. But, I love you. So much that my heart can be broken.”

Philipp sighed at Basti’s words. Hardly anytime had the midfielder become extremely emotional like this. “Don’t talk like we will never see each other again. There will still be FC Bayern, you know.”

“Yeah.”

“Better?”

“I guess.”

He reached his vice’s face, slowly stroked it while getting lost in those eyes. They got closer and closer and each could feel the other’s breath ghosting their lips. Philipp closed the last gap between them and their lips met again. The kiss was passionate but soft and sweet as they sent silent messages to each other. He smiled on Bastian’s lips and also sensed a smile from his soon to be captain. Leaning in Bastian’s embrace, sharing their body’s warmth, his feeling was getting stronger than ever.

They both stood up from the ground, pressed their lips some more times before completely pulled apart. Philipp snaked a hand around Bastian’s waist, rested his head on his mate’s shoulder. They walked side by side to the metal gate, their hands entwined.

“Fancy a drink?”

“Sure.”

And that was their love. Simple but beautiful.

“Basti?”

“Yeah, Fips?”

“ _I love you too._ ” He told with a blush.

The younger man just grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> That was it. I did it. At first I wanted to set this right after the morning that Fips talked to Jogi about his decision so they could share their emotions at the beach in Brazil. But after a while, I decided that the Allianz Arena was a better choice as they spent more times together there.  
> Comments are welcome! And let me know if there were any typos. Thank you all for reading!


End file.
